Way in This World
by DramaEnsues
Summary: "That night… I felt utterly weak. Like I needed someone to come and rescue me. I hated that feeling! I want to feel stronger than that. I want to feel powerful." "Don't worry, baby doll. You'll be powerful…" The 100/Bellamy Blake (OC) Fanfiction!
1. Chapter 1

I turned to my fiancé, John Murphy, the one my parents had set an arranged marriage with. My eyes rolled as I heard John bid everyone around us goodnight before he pulled me out of the room and down a dark hall. I stayed quiet until we got to our room. As soon as the door closed, John reached for me and pulled me close to kiss me and I kissed back, letting myself go in the kiss.

I quickly pulled away from him and glanced at him widely. That was our first kiss.

My first kiss.

I didn't love John, not even in the slightest. He had a certain charm that was attractive but I knew he wasn't the one. I was just a business deal. Our parents were middle class citizens who owned important businesses and knew that merging would benefit both companies so they did it by an arranged marriage.

"I'm going to go shower, do you mind doing a favour for me?" John asked as he looked down upon my 5'5" stature.

"What is it...?" I asked warily. I grew up with John and knew that he was doing bad business on the Ark. But I knew I couldn't say no to what he wanted. He'd pull the marriage and the companies contract even if his family needed it as well.

John smirked at me, grabbing a backpack. "If you don't take this, I will hurt you and your family. Oh, and bring your little friend." John added.

"Why the hell should I bring a little girl with me?" The mention of Charlotte, a 12 year old girl, who I looked after since her parents, made my heart stop beating for a moment.

"Because I said so," John stepped forward threateningly, pulling a gun out from behind his back. "Got a problem with that?"

"No," I breathed out as he continued to get closer to me until he had the gun on my face, stroking it with the cold metal.

"Good, now... here's the stash. You're going to level 6 room 3 and give the package to someone named Blake." A bag dropped into my hands and I looked up at John.

"Isn't that the showers?" I asked him, a hitch in my breath. I couldn't go there. The arch had seperated level 6 for showers, massages and a pool for anyone to use. I could easily get there but getting into a shower? Impossible and ridiculous.

"Yes it is, sunshine. Think you got this?"

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I held Charlottes hand tightly as we walked towards the showers.

"I'm scared, Ella." Charlotte whispered to me.

"It'll be okay, Lottie." I called her her nickname to make sure she thought I wasn't nervous. But I was." I stopped a few doors from where I was supposed to go. "Charlotte, if you hear any guards you need to knock on the door to warn me then run, okay? Run." I knelt down so I could look her in the eyes. To make sure she understood how dangerous this was.

"Okay."

I left Charlotte there with a kiss on the forehead before I entered the showers quietly. I looked around, taking in the white walls, lockers and mirrors. I found myself in the mirrors- pale and scared. I breathed deeply and stepped towards the running shower.

"H-Hello?" I called out as I entered the room.

I gasped at the sight I saw. I immediately turned around, a red flush on my face.

"So the dealer is a girl?" A deep voice laughed and I blushed even deeper.

"Turn around, girl."

I froze but listened to the older boy. I looked at the naked man underneath the shower. He looked over his shoulder at me with a smile. I blushed deeper, if that's even possible. "Well aren't you a pretty little thing. I wouldn't have done the meet up in a bathroom if I had only known you were a girl..."

"Are you Blake?" I mumbled out as I tried to ignore how fit he was. His bronze body was muscular and powerful. His shoulder blades alone looked strong, like he could beat anyone in a fight.

"Yes I am, and you are?"

"A nobody," I snapped. "Obviously not the dealer."

"Ooohh, Kitten got claws then?" Blake laughed and turned around and grabbed a white towel hanging next to him. My mouth fell open in shock.

Well, he was the first naked man I saw.

"Kitten, do you know why you're here and the dealer isn't?" Blake asked me.

I froze, "oh my God... No..." As the realisation hit me. I heard a panicked yell from the door- Charlotte.

"Sorry, Kitten. You're under arrest." Blake pulled a gun out and pointed at me. "Will you corporate?"

I shook my head furiously as I stepped back and towards the door.

"Just tell me who the dealer is and I'll pretend that you got away." Blake bargained, a determined look on his face.

I finally had reached the door. I opened my mouth. "John-"

I never got to finish.

A hand reached from outside the showers and yanked me out. It was Charlotte.

"Charlotte!" I grabbed the little girl to make sure she was alright. "Run, Charlotte and don't look back. Run until you get to your room and pretend this didn't happen okay?"

"I-I'm scared, Ella." Charlotte whimpered.

My whole body shook but I did not let my voice shake. "I know you are baby girl, just go and don't worry about me, okay?"

Charlotte nodded and I looked behind me to see the guards shadows slowly approaching.

"Go!" I whispered harshly and pushed her away letting her run. I gulped and turned around to face the incoming mass of guards prepared to arrest me. They had no idea that John Murphy had used two girls... just one. That was good. Charlotte needed to stay safe. She couldn't be sent to jail.

"Ella Anderson you are under arrest."  
>I let my eyes closed and let out a deep breath.<p>

Please god... anyone... watch over Charlotte for me...

-  
>AN:  
>Okay so this is just the beginning of my Bellamy fanfiction! I'm making a whole back story since most fanfictions start when the tv show starts!<p>

Hope y'all will like this, I'm excited for this and the new season! ?


	2. Chapter 2

_1 Year Later after her arrest…_

"Prisoner 230, face the wall."

"What's going on?" I asked in a panic, as 5 guards swarmed into my small jail cell.

"Quiet" The guard ordered. "Put out your right arm"

"No, no it's not my time. I don't turn 18 for another month." My eyes widened. Did they find out my secret? My mother took that secret to the grave… I wasn't really 18–

"Hold out your arm." The man repeated. Another soldier pulled out his weapon. He would hurt me if I didn't comply to their orders.

I reluctantly gave him my pale arm and he grabbed it firmly. The man injected a needle with some sort of serum into my arm. Wait... My eyes began to flutter shut "But we get reviewed at 18…"

–––––––––––––––––––––

My eyes opened slowly, blinking to adjust to the lights and assess where I was. I looked down at my body to see myself in black jeans, black combat boots, a white shirt and a large green utility jacket. I was strapped into a seat and saw many other teenagers tied down, waking up and talking to one another.

These must be the other prisoners of the Ark. I turned to my right to see who else was here and saw the Chancellors son. What the hell was he doing here?

The girl besides Wells slowly stirred and Wells waited expectantly at her. The blonde looked around, just like I had, until her gaze landed on Wells.

"Welcome back. Look-"

"Wells, why the hell are you here?" The girl spat out. I guess she didn't like him either, Chancellor's son and all.

"When I found out they were sending prisoners to the ground I got myself arrested."

The girl was about to make a comment but then the shuttle shook, making me bang my head against the hard metal behind me. Screams were heard from all over the space shuttle.

"What was that?"

"That was the atmosphere." As if on queue, the TVs around us turned on to show us President Jaha's face.

"Prisoners of the Ark. Hear me now. You've been given a second chance. And I hope you see it not just as a chance for you but for all of us. Indeed, for mankind itself. We have no idea what is waiting for you down there. If the odds of survival were better we would have sent others. Frankly, we're sending you because your crimes have made you expendable." Chancellor Jaha announced to the room of teenagers.

"Your dad's a dick Wells!" Someone shouted out.

I tuned out as I thought what would happen to me, to us, but listened to Jaha on the screen.

"Your records wiped clean."

That is, if we survive.

"Your drop ship has been chosen carefully. Before the last war, Mount Weather was a military base built within a mountain, stocked with nonperishable and sustain 300 people..."

I smiled lightly as a boy unbuckled his seatbelt from across from me, a smirk on his face as his body began to float above us.

"Spacewalker strikes again..." Girls cheered on the boy.

"Check it out, your dad floated me after all." The boy turned to me, smiling wolfishly as I rolled my eyes at his crazy antics.

"Strap in before the parachutes deploy." Wells ordered the boy. A girl laughed as two boys nearby began to undo their seat belts as well. I wanted them to stay seated, what if it wasn't safe? "You two, stay put if you want to live!" Wells friend yelled at the boys. They didn't, however.

"Hey you're the traitor who's been in solitary for a year." Spacewalker told the blonde girl, recognizing her. I bit my lip harshly. I recognized her too, her mother was my nurse.

"You're the idiot who wasted a months oxygen on an illegal spacewalk."

"But it was fun..."

My mind clicked. That was the famous Finn.

Jaha's face on the screen began to blur. The last thing I heard from Chancellor Jaha was:

"Stay alive."


	3. Chapter 3

"Listen, no machinery."

All was quiet on the spacecraft as everyone stilled. There was no machinery, no buzzing. Nothing.

We had landed.

I let out a deep breath before I unbuckled my seatbelt and stood up from my sitting position. I stretched my body as I watched the 99 other crowd around the entrance to the ship.

I frowned as a commotion was heard from the front. "Just back it up guys." A boy yelled out to everyone, trying to maintain the crowd before the doors opened.

"Stop! The air could be toxic." Clarke pushed her way to the front. I followed behind her path through the crowd until I found myself on the side. I watched as Clarke faced off a dark haired boy.

"If the air's toxic, we're all dead anyways." The boy retorted to Clarke.

"Bellamy?" A soft voice asked. Everyone hushed, waiting. The boy turned around and spotted the girl, a look of relief on his face. She pushed her way through the crowd to get closer.

"That's the girl who hid under the floor." Someone whispered near me and I bit my lip.

"My god... look how big you are." The boy, Bellamy said with a small smile. She threw her arms around him with a relieved sigh.

The girl pulled away from the hug to look the boy over. "What the hell are you wearing? A guards uniform?"

"I borrowed it... to get on the drop ship. Someone's got to keep an eye on you." She hugged him again and Bellamy looked up as Clarke disturbed the moment.

"Where's your wristband?" Clarke asked him, her eyes and everyone's around looked at his wrist..

The dark-haired girl stepped in front of the boy, a scowl on her face as she looked at Clarke. "Do you mind? I haven't seen my brother in a year."

"No one has a brother." Someone shouted out.

"That's Octavia Blake– the girl they found hidden underneath the floor!" Octavia tried throwing herself at the people who were talking about her.

"Octavia! Oct- No!" She stopped struggling yet continued to glare at the others. "Let's get them something else to remember you by."

"Yeah like what?" I shifted on my feet at the two, feeling uncomfortable at the reunion happening in front of me.

"Being the first person on the ground in 100 years." The two smiled as he pulled the hatch that opened the door. Bright light hit us all as the door fell open and I blinked, trying to let my eyes adjust to the lightening.

It was beautiful.

Octavia landed on the ground after taking a huge breath. "We're back bitches!"

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

After exploring the area nearby the rest of the 100, I returned to see Clarke and Wells talking on the side.

I stepped closer but faltered as a boy I haven't seen step towards Clarke, a shit-eating grin on his face.

"Cool, a map. Can I have a bar in this town? I'd buy you a beer." My eyes rolled at the cheesy pickup line he had used and winced as Wells stepped up into his face.

"Do you mind?" Wells asked, slightly rude.

"Woah–– hey hey, hands off of him, he's with us." Murphy appeared out of no where. I let out a small gasp as I saw him. He looked the same, pale, hair slicked back with a slight smirk on his face. I hadn't seen him for months, yet he still managed to make me feel nervous, scared. What was he doing here? I bit my lip, hopefully he got caught for his drug deals.

"Relax, we're just trying to find out where we are." Wells told John, his hands held up in surrender.

"We're on the ground, isn't that good enough for you?" I whirled around to see the siblings, Bellamy and Octavia watching the interaction. Bellamy had been the one to speak.

Wells took a deep breath. "We need to find Mount Weather. You heard my fathers message. That needs to be our first priority."

"Screw your father." Octavia spat. "What?" Octavia looked at the other boy. "You think you're in charge here? You… and your little Princess?"

"Do you think we care who's in charge? We need to get to Mount Weather! Not because the Chancellor said so but because the longer we wait, the hungrier we'll get and the harder this'll be. How long do you think we'll last without those supplies? We're looking at a 20-mile trek, ok? So if we want to get there before dark, we need to leave now." Clarke declared, looking at everyone who surrounded her.

"I got a better idea. You two go, find it for us." Bellamy announced. "Let the privileged do the hard work for a change."

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

"Yeah!"

Everyone agreed with Bellamy. Why did they get to act like they were in charge? They could go do what they wanted. We can do whatever we wanted. But why did Bellamy have to be the voice of reason?

"You're not listening. We all need to go." Wells admitted, as if everyone would hear his protests.

"Look at this, everybody, the Chancellor of Earth." Bellamy mocked him.

"Think that's funny?" Wells asked.

Suddenly, John kicked him in the knee, ouch. "Uh!" The crowd grew around the fight, waiting in anticipation to see who would win.

"Wells!" Clarke yelped as he fell to the ground. Two boys held her back as a fight began to brew.

"Yeah, come on." Someone shouted.

"Get him!"

"No, but that was." John smirked down at the defenseless Wells, referring to what John had thought was funny. Wells stood up and John nodded. "All right." The two prepared to fight. John faked a punch and grinned at the nervous boy. John ushered Wells to throw a punch.

Spacewalker landed in-between the two, getting groans as the fight ended.

"Kid's got one leg." Finn told Murphy. "How about you wait until it's a fair fight?"

"Hey, spacewalker, rescue me next." Finn smiled as Octavia walked up to him, a flirty smile on her face. Murphy grabbed his friends and dragged them away as others slowly pulled away from the circle.

I saw Bellamy give Octavia a stern look. "What? He's cute."

"He's a criminal." Bellamy told her harshly.

"They're all criminals."

"Look, O. I came down here to protect you."

"I don't need protecting. I have been locked up one way or another all my life. I am done following orders." She paused. "I need to have fun, Bell. I need to just do something crazy just because I can, and no one, including you, is gonna stop me."

"I can't stay with them, O."

"Now what are you talking about?"

"I did something, ok, to get on the drop ship, something that they will kill me for when they come down. I can't say what it is just yet, but you have to trust me. You do still trust me, don't you?

"Yeah."

I watched the interaction of the siblings from my resting position against the tree. Octavia walked away from her brother, noticing Clarke and Finn talking. Bellamy's eyes flew to me from where I watched the interaction, and he froze as I looked him over. I pushed myself off the tree, following his sister towards the small group, looking behind me to see him catch up.

I stood next to Octavia as I learned the new plan: Go to Mount Weather and find the supplies we needed to survive.

"Make that 5," Octavia pitched in, smirking at Finn.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?" Bellamy asked his sister as he closed into the group.

"Going for a walk." Octavia replied vaguely.

Bellamy opened his mouth to speak, but Clarke interrupted him. "Hey, were you trying to take this off?"

"Yeah?" Finn answered her. "So?"

"So this wristband transmits your vital signs to The Ark. Take it off, and they'll think you're dead." Clarke told the group.

"Should I care?" Finn asked her.

"Well, I don't know. Do you want the people you love to think you're dead? Do you want them to follow you down here in two months? Because they won't if they think we're dying." The group was quiet as the new information sunk in. "Okay, now let's go."

I stood besides Octavia, who looked to her brother for permission. He rolled his eyes, "go on."

I was about to start walking with her when a hand attached to my wrist. I looked back at Bellamy who's hand grasped mine.

"No, not you."


	4. Chapter 4

"What?" I asked breathlessly as tingles ran across my skin at the mere contact of our hands.

"Recognise me, Kitten?" My eyes flashed up to his, seeing a victorious smirk on his face. My eyes went wide, my mouth agape.

"You!" I tried to pull my hand out of his grasp but failed as he tugged me into his chest. I quickly began to use my other hand to hit him. "You're the one who put me here––" Bellamy grabbed my other hand into his free hand, mobilizing my arms from assaulting him farther. "God dammit, one day I'm going to _kill_ _you _Bellamy Blake_."_

_"_Aw, Kitten got claws still I see, even after a year."

"Well, at least I have claws. I heard you're a janitor now." I hissed out at him. I ripped myself from his hold and stomped towards the drop ship. I cursed mentally as I heard his footsteps following me from behind.

I halted suddenly as I drew closer to Wells and John Murphy.

"You know, my father, he begged for mercy in the airlock chamber when your father floated him." John informed Wells, brandishing his knife to show himself as a threat to the Chancellor's son.

I saw as Wells took a deep breath and ignored his comment. "You spelled "die" wrong, geniuses." Wells told John and the group of boys, pushing past the boys to find a new spot to hide from John and his croons.

"If you're gonna kill someone, it's probably best not to announce it." Bellamy advised the gang of boys as Wells limped away.

Bellamy had finished walking up and stood by my side as we watched as John and his sidekicks turn to face us.

"Well well well, look who it is," a sick, twisted smile formed on John's face as he saw me. I gulped, trying to take a step back but fell against Bellamy.

"J-John, whatever you say––" I began, fear evident in my eyes.

"Shut up, Sash," John snapped at me, stepping closer. I flinched and he paused. "Still the scared little bitch, huh?"

"Leave her alone, Murphy." Bellamy said, a hint of a threat underneath. I let out a breath as Bellamy moved me behind him.

"You're not really a member of the guard, are you?" John asked Bellamy, his focus off of me… for now.

"No. The real guard will be here soon unless we stop it. You don't actually think they're gonna forgive your crimes. Even if they do, then what? Guys like us, we're gonna become model citizens now, get jobs, if we're lucky, - maybe pick up their trash?" I looked at Bellamy's back as he talked to the boys, what was he doing?

"You got a point?" One of John's buddies asked.

"No. I got a question. They locked you up, dumped you down here like lab rats to die.

So why are you helping them?"

"The hell we are." The boy retorted, a scowl on his face at the thought of helping the people who had put us on the ground.

"You're wearing those bracelets, aren't you? Right now, those things are telling them whether or not it's safe to follow us down."

"Okay, you said we could stop it. How?" John asked Bellamy.

"Take them off. The Ark will think you're dead, that it's not safe to follow. You follow?"

"Right, and if we do, I mean, what's in it for us? John questioned Bellamy further. I rolled my eyes, selfish bastard only wanted something if there was something in it for himself.

"Someone has got to help me run things." The boys smirked at one another and John Murphy and his friends left me alone with Bellamy.

"What the _hell_ are you doing Bellamy?" I asked, pushing my hand against his chest. He couldn't walk away. "Is this because of what I overheard you––"

"It's none of your concern Kitten," Bellamy told me. I bit my lip as I looked up at the tall man who was before me. His dark eyes stared into mine, searching for something. I nodded, parting my lips as my eyes flickered down towards his lips.

Bellamy smirked down at me, noticing my glance.

I blushed before I ran away, finding a tall tree nearby, before I climbed up the branches. I sat there, watching the 100 around me, observing how they adapted to the new home.

–––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Keep going!" Murphy yelled. "Who's next?" I stood besides Bellamy and Murphy, watching as they had begun to take off the wristbands off of any willing kid nearby.

"What the hell are you doing?" I glanced up, watching as Wells came into the clearing, bewildered at the sight.

"We're liberating ourselves. What does it look like?" Bellamy asked him, turning around to face Jaha's son.

"It looks like you're trying to get us all killed. The communication system is dead. These wristbands are all we got. Take them off, and The Ark will think we're dying, that it's not safe for them to follow."

"That's the point, Chancellor. We can take care of ourselves, can't we?" Bellamy asked the kids surrounding us. I bit my lip, this would not end well.

"Yeah!"

"You think this is a game? Those aren't just our friends and our parents up there.

They're our farmers, our doctors, our engineers."

"I don't care what he tells you. We won't survive here on our own and besides, if it really is safe, how could you not want the rest of our people to come down? My people already are down. Those people locked my people up. Those people killed my mother for the crime of having a second child. Your father did that."

"My father didn't write the laws." Wells tried to reason with Bellamy.

"No. He enforced them, but not anymore, not here. Here, there are no laws."

"Yeah!" The crowd yelled in agreement. "Yeah!"

"Here, we do whatever the hell we want whenever the hell we want. Now, you don't have to like it, Wells. You can even try to stop it or change it, kill me."

I pushed my way between the two, "stop it you two, please." I pleaded, placing my hands on both of their chests, pushing them away from one another.

Bellamy barely took notice of me. "You know why, _Chancellor_? Whatever the hell we want."

I pushed Jaha away, not caring for him in the moment, rather than Bellamy Blake, who had become a major problem. He had taken it upon himself to become leader, to take off the wristbands.

Bellamy looked down at me with a questioning look, but did not say anything as John Murphy began to make the crowd chant with him. I looked around Bellamy's body at John's grin as everyone chanted, and I shuddered.

"Whatever the hell we want! Whatever the hell we want! whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want whatever the hell we want."

I gasped, pushing my body closer to Bellamy's as a sudden cold rushed through my body and I glanced up at the sky, as rain fell from the sky.

Yells of joy rang out from the mass of teenagers. "Rain!"

"Real rain!"

I looked up at Bellamy, who's eyes were closed, enjoying the moment in the cool rain. His eyes slowly opened and he looked down at me with a lazy grin. "What a day huh, Kitten?"

"Check it out! It's water!" A boy yelled out.

"We need to collect this." I lowered my head and looked to see Wells staring at Bellamy and me. I bit my lip as he stared at Bellamy, begging him to listen to him.

"Whatever the hell you want."

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

I sat above everyone on a tree branch, watching everyone slowly settle down and fall asleep. I leaned against the rough bark of the tree, my eyes slowly falling.

A huge 'crack!' sounded across the forest and my eyes flew open. I steadied myself on the huge branch, glancing down to the forest floor to see Bellamy, John and others snicker as they past my tree.

"Shut the hell up, Atom! We have to be quiet you jack-ass."

I bit my lip as they passed, their voices slowly fading away. I fell from the tree, quietly. My feet moved through the broken branches and grass quietly as if I was a grounder myself, silent as the night. I followed the group of boys from far away, watching how they went down to the area most of the 100 went during the day.

Their voices became silent quickly and I crept behind a tree before I scaled the tree and into the high branches. I settled quickly, watching in confusion as Bellamy began to talk to Wells, with whom he had grabbed along the way to the clearing.

I didn't know where the others had gone, but Bellamy had grabbed Wells before coming here. It was a confrontation.

––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––––

"Sasha," I paused and turned around. Bellamy had caught up with me, his eyes trained on me wearily. I had witnessed what he and the other boys had done. They had cut off Wells wristband, attacking him in the dark.

"I won't tell anyone how poorly you executed that plan." I hissed out, stepping towards him. "You all are cowards."

"Cowards?" Bellamy laughed. "I gave him a chance Sasha!"

"No, you didn't give him a choice. You attacked him." I accused him, "that isn't what a leader should do."

"Screw my leadership!" Bellamy yelled out. "I don't care who's in charge, just as long as those wristbands are off every damn person." He paused. "Even you, Kitten."

My breath caught in my throat, "n-no. Bellamy please don't. I don't understand!"

Bellamy stepped closer, a grim look on his features. "I'm a dead man if the Chancellor comes down."

"What did you do, Bellamy? Tell me and maybe I can understand!"

"I-I can't, Sasha!" Bellamy grabbed my wrists, pulling me into his body. "You'll hate me if you found out…"

"Bell, please don't do this." I pleaded. "I'll do anything just don't do this! I-I'll help you get Clarke's wristband off!" I yelled and suddenly, Bellamy stopped moving.

"Run," Bellamy said darkly. "Get the hell away from me."


End file.
